


Después de la tormenta

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: A veces tenemos días malos, pero siempre habrá algo que llegue a motivarnos y remover esas fibras internas de querer que todo salga bien. Personas, cosas, misiones, es el motor que necesitamos para seguir existiendo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hange!





	Después de la tormenta

Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

.

Después de la tormenta

.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dando de lleno en su rostro, haciendo que despertara de su sueño. Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, evitando que la luz lastimara su visión. Masculló algo ininteligible y abrió los ojos con pesar. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz del astro rey.

Suspiró con pesar, se acostó boca bajo, trataría de dormir un rato más, era su día de descanso y lo que deseaba era dormir el día entero. No obtuvo éxito. Intentó con otra posición, otra y otra, pero aun así no lograba su cometido, así que desistió y bostezó.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron como debía ser, se tambaleó un poco y se dejó caer sentada en la cama.

—Creo que ya estoy vieja —Hange Zoë sonrió.

Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana observando hacia afuera. Nada de lo que veía le parecía atractivo. Volvió a la cama y cerró los ojos, quedando sentada en la orilla del colchón.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Ella siempre había sido una persona alegre, sonriente y jovial. Quizá el ambiente donde se hallaba la había vuelto una persona distante y apática.

Tomó su espejo de mano que se hallaba en la pequeña mesita de noche junto a su cama y miró su reflejo. Pero solo de verlo, sintió ganas de llorar.

—Ya no quiero seguir así, ¿por qué no muero de una vez? Ya no le veo sentido a esta vida en este mundo, donde somos devorados por esas masas de carne gigantes. Los odio, con toda mi alma. Se han llevado a camaradas y amigos.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus grandes ojos cafés al recordar las muertes de incontables camaradas. A veces sólo quería que un titan la devorara de una vez para ya no ver más muerte ni dolor.

De pronto se sintió asfixiada, y como pudo, comenzó a vestirse, quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y sus botas fueron el atuendo que eligió para vestir.

Sin mirarse de nuevo al espejo, sujetó su cabello en su típica cola de caballo, cepilló sus dientes, se lavó la cara y se dispuso a salir. Una vez fuera del edificio, observó a sus compañeros en sus actividades diarias.

.

—Hange, ¿no dijiste que dormirías el día completo?

—Nanaba, buen día.

—Que seria amaneciste hoy —Hange sonrió mientras Nanaba hacía un puchero.

—Gracias, Nana. ¿Qué harán hoy?

—El comandante junto con Erwin están viendo los detalles de la siguiente expedición. Saldremos al parecer, la próxima semana.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Así es. Oye, no me creas, pero escuché rumores de que Erwin encontró en la ciudad subterránea a alguien con un gran talento con el equipo de maniobras.

—No veo nada excepcional a eso, Mike es muy bueno con el equipo, y te apuesto una cerveza a que fue él quien te dijo ese rumor.

—Acertaste, como siempre —Nanaba sonrió—. Dice que el tipo no tuvo entrenamiento militar. Es talento nato. Además, junto a él hay dos personas más. Incluso Erwin está considerando decirle al Comandante para que se integren a la Legión.

—Nanaba, te sorprendes por tan poco.

—Hange, ¿qué te sucede? Te noto algo apática.

—Creo que es porque estoy envejeciendo.

—Estás loca, yo creo que lo que necesitas es una buena arrastrada – Nanaba levantó la ceja izquierda, haciendo también una pícara sonrisa.

—Tonta, no necesito de eso.

—Sé de alguien que te puede ayudar.

—No, gracias, así estoy perfecta. Solo que, siento que ya nada me causa interés. Necesito algo que me haga revivir.

—Qué dramática eres.

—Puede ser, espero que la siguiente expedición nos traiga algo bueno.

—Ninguna expedición nos trae nada bueno, solamente pérdidas. Ya me cansé de eso, ¿tú no?

—Por supuesto. Es algo muy tedioso ya. Bueno, no quiero quedarme aquí un minuto más, iré a ver qué hay en el pueblo.

—Ve con cuidado, ¿regresarás pronto?

—No lo creo, quizá hasta la hora de dormir.

—Bueno, nos veremos más tarde entonces.

.

Con el caminar pausado, Hange salió del cuartel de la Legión, y a pocos pasos de abandonar el lugar, Mike y Erwin la abordaron.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hange?

—Se te ve muy seria, tu no eres así.

—¿Qué diablos les pasa? Es mi cara de siempre, no tengo nada.

—A mí no me engañas —Mike esnifó cerca de Hange—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Nada, no me preocupa nada, Mike.

—Hange, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo, trataremos de ayudarte.

—No es necesario que se preocupen por mí, no quiero ser una carga, suficiente con lo que les encomienda el Comandante.

—Bueno, ayudar a una amiga no es carga.

—Cambiando de tema; me dijo un pajarito que están en una misión en la ciudad subterránea.

Erwin abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero al instante los entrecerró mirando a Mike, mientras éste bufó y volteó la cara, evitando la mirada de su compañero.

—Ese... mejor dicho, esa pajarita es muy comunicativa, ¿verdad Mike?

—Erwin, el caso es... quisiera ir con ustedes, permítanme acompañarlos.

—¿Estás loca? El Comandante no consentirá que vayas.

—Sí, estoy loca y lo saben de sobra. Además, si hoy van para allá, puedo acompañarlos, es mi día de descanso.

—No, Hange. Allá abajo es muy peligroso.

—Lo dices como si no me pudiera defender.

—Como sea, no irás y es una orden.

Erwin sentenció e hizo que Mike comenzara a caminar junto con él.

—Hombres, ¡los odio! Solo ustedes quieren divertirse, ¿y yo qué?

—Si te portas bien, quizá considere decirle al Comandante para que nos acompañes —Erwin sonrió, cínico.

—Eres un demonio, Erwin Smith. Y tu también, Mike, por seguirle el juego. Siempre van juntos a todos lados, hasta parecen novios.

Ambos rubios se miraron, parpadearon y se tomaron de las manos.

—¿Por qué crees que no queremos que nos acompañes? —Mike con voz chillona hizo reír a Hange.

—Bien, me rindo, cuídense mucho.

—No te pongas celosa, Hange. Más tarde iré a visitarte.

Hange se sonrojó al escuchar a Erwin decir eso, y en respuesta, sacó su lengua mostrándosela al rubio.

Los observó alejarse, mientras ella daba la vuelta para comenzar a recorrer la ciudad.

Prácticamente no hubo nada que llamara su atención. Todo era tan normal. Se decepcionó al grado de arrepentirse de haber salido.

Comenzó a recordar el día en que se dirigió al Comandante, alentada por Erwin, para decirle sobre sus planes de estudiar ella a los titanes. Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio. Estaba tan animada con esa idea, que cuando el Comandante la escuchó, éste la tomó por bromista.

Suspiró.

"—Te dije que nada resultaría de esto, Erwin. Ahora me siento como un saco de papas, pero sin papas.

—No te desanimes, volveré a hablar con el Comandante, establecer un laboratorio para estudiar a los titanes y verificar si tienen otras debilidades no es nada descabellado.

—¿No ves cómo reaccionó? Como si estuviera loca, y bueno, lo acepto. Estoy loca pero, ¡es en beneficio para la humanidad!

—Lo entiendo, Hange. Solo es cuestión de esperar y podremos hacer nuestros deseos realidad, ya lo verás.

—Aunque sí entiendo que es arriesgado tratar de capturar un titan con vida. Morirían demasiados camaradas.

—Tranquila, debemos ser pacientes y esperar.

—Tienes algo en mente, ¿verdad?

—Pequeña Hange, tienes mucho que aprender —finalizó Erwin, mientras con sus grandes manos apretó la cabeza de la chica."

—Ese hombre es fuerte, apretó mi cabecita cual pan —se sobó la cabeza—. ¿Será que ir a la ciudad subterránea es parte de su plan?

Observó a su alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías y tal parecía que iba a aburrirse, entonces se decidió:  
—¿Por qué tengo que obedecerles? Nadie puede negarme el derecho de la diversión.

Y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, corrió hasta ver a esos dos hombres altos a punto de bajar la escalinata hacia la ciudad subterránea.

.

Ocultándose tras las paredes, siguió con la mirada los últimos pasos visibles de ellos. Tan concentrada se hallaba mirándolos que no notó como un par de enormes ojos verdes la observaban.

—Señorita, ¿por qué está sentada ahí, quiere ir al baño?

—¿Uh? ¡Ah! Pero que...

Quien había dicho eso era una niña pequeña, que se acercó a Hange tras observar como ella se había puesto en cuclillas en el suelo.

—Es que usted estaba ahí, como queriendo que nadie la viera, si quiere ir al baño puede venir a mi casa —. La pequeña niña, de siete años aproximadamente, no dejaba de mirar a Hange.

—No, linda. No quiero ir al baño, solo estoy buscando a mis amigos para poder ir a pasear con ellos —ella sonrió.

—¿Sus amigos son los dos gigantes que entraron a la ciudad subterránea?

Hange no pudo evitar reír por como la niña había descrito a sus camaradas.

—Así es, esos dos gigantes son mis amigos. Y quiero ir a divertirme con ellos.

—Creo que no debería ir a ese lugar, es muy peligroso.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Solo iré a ver lo que hacen mis amigos y ya.

—Por favor, no vaya.

Hange miró a la niña algo extrañada.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? No me conoces como para que te preocupes por mi.

—Es que... mi papá fue una vez allá abajo, y ya no regresó —. La niña agachó la cabeza.

—Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, soy soldado, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué genial! ¿Es de la Policía Militar? —la sonrisa de la niña era enorme.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Nunca en mi vida pertenecería ahí!

—Entonces, de la Guarnición —la niña ahora la miraba sorprendida.

—Tampoco, ¿qué te hace pensar que de la Guarnición?

—Eh... entonces, ¿de la Legión de Reconocimiento? —la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de la niña.

—¡Exacto! Ahí pertenezco yo, —Hange se señaló a ella misma con su pulgar derecho— ¿qué tal, sorprendida?

—Bueno, yo... señorita, verá; aquí la gente no ve con buenos ojos a los de la Legión, dicen que son unos locos suicidas, ¿es verdad?

Hange abrió los ojos, pero no se sorprendió, ya sabía cómo la gente se refería hacia ellos, pero a ella no le importaba para nada la opinión de los demás.

—Querer salir fuera de los muros y observar el horizonte sin ningún muro de por medio, no es ser un loco. Suicida, tal vez, pero no loco.

—¿Entonces usted ya salió fuera de los muros?

—Sí, y es maravilloso —Hange sonrió, se levantó y extendió las manos con alegría.

Observó que los altos hombres ya habían desaparecido y suspiró resignada:  
—Perfecto, se arruinó mi día de diversión.

—¿Quiere divertirse hoy?

—Sí, por eso quería ir con ellos allá abajo.

—Yo sé de un lugar para divertirse, ¡vamos! —la niña tomó la mano de Hange, halándola hacia ella.

—Espera un momento, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

—Mamá se sintió un poco enferma y no me pudo llevar a las clases.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué haces sola en la calle? Algún desconocido podría llevarte lejos de aquí y nunca volverías a ver a tu madre.

—Yo también me puedo defender, ya soy una niña grande —la niña infló su pecho con orgullo—, y cuando sea mucho más grande, seré Policía Militar.

Hange, al ver a la niña tan animada, sonrió y recordó cuando ella también era una niña llena de energía.

—Así que te puedes defender, a ver; muéstrame tus técnicas de pelea —Hange puso sus manos en su cintura.

—¡Sí! Pero aquí no, vamos a otro lugar, es muy especial, le va a gustar tanto como a mi, lo sé.

La joven soldado sonreía sin parar, al fin el día le sonreía, quizá pasar un rato con esa niña la distraería de sus pesados pensamientos, y sin nada más que hacer, se dejó guiar por la niña hacia su "lugar secreto".

.

Volvió al cuartel de la Legión al anochecer. Se sentía renovada y con muchos ánimos. Convivir con esa niña y su familia le hizo bien. Para haber sido un solo día, estuvo perfecto. Entró caminando con una gran sonrisa, Nanaba fue la primera en abordarla, ya que eran compañeras de habitación, se sintió un poco preocupada por no haberla visto en todo el día.

—Hange, ¿todo bien? Tardaste demasiado, ¿dónde estuviste?

—Ay, Nana, ¿por qué el interrogatorio? Pareces una mamá regañona —ella rió.

—Que ingrata eres, todavía que me preocupo por ti —Nanaba dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

—Pero si te dije que estaría fuera todo el día y que regresaría hasta el anochecer, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Pues sí, sí lo recuerdo, pero... no es propio de una señorita andar por las calles a altas horas de la noche.

—Sí, mamá. Ya entendí y no volveré a andar muy noche por las calles.

Ambas rieron de buena manera, caminaron hasta que llegaron al área de descanso y ahí reiniciaron su conversación, mientras Hange comía una manzana, ya que había pasado la hora de la cena y seguramente ya no quedaba ni una miga de pan que pudiera comer.

—¿Y qué pasó durante mi ausencia?

—Te perdiste de muchas cosas, Han. ¿Adivina qué? Erwin y Mike regresaron con un botín de la ciudad subterránea.

—¿Botín? ¿A qué te refieres? No creo que haya algo interesante allá abajo.

—Unas horas después de que te fuiste, Mike y Erwin regresaron y se mostraron muy herméticos, por más que le pregunté a Mike de que se trataba, el muy ingrato no quiso decirme —Nanaba cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Así que no quiso decirte nada... Ese grandulón me las va a pagar.

—Erwin por el contrario, me dijo que te diera un mensaje en cuanto te viera, estuvo buscándote después de que se reunió con el Comandante.

—¿Y cuál es el mensaje? —Hange terminó de comer la manzana y arrojó el corazón de la misma a un bote de basura, con excelente puntería.

—Erwin me dijo que... te tiene una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.

—¡Es verdad! Mi cumpleaños es mañana, lo había olvidado.

—¿Quién es capaz de olvidar su propio cumpleaños? Eres todo un caso, Hange.

—No es como si fuera algo muy importante —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, pues ese es el mensaje de Erwin. Hange, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

—Ni idea, podría tratarse de cualquier cosa.

—Mmm, bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir.

—De acuerdo, vamos. ¡La última es un huevo podrido! —gritó Hange mientras corría para ir a su habitación.

—¡Eres una tramposa!

Nanaba corrió tras ella, a la vez que sonreía. Le era agradable ver a la Hange de siempre, sonriente y con energía. Ambas corrieron hasta llegar a su habitación, debían dormir ya que muy temprano el Comandante daría un aviso importante.

.

Hange despertó de mejor humor ese día, ya se sentía más tranquila y motivada para seguir adelante. Agradeció internamente a Hilda, la pequeña que la invitó a su casa a divertirse. Pasó momentos muy agradables que esperaba volvieran a repetirse.

Bostezó, miró a su alrededor y observó que Nanaba ya no estaba, su cama estaba perfectamente hecha. Así que decidió levantarse sin rechistar.

Se apresuró a cambiarse, pues sabía que al Comandante Shadis le gustaba dar sus avisos en las primeras horas del día.

Se uniformó y ató su cabello en su coleta de caballo. Tomó su espejo de mano y sonrió a su reflejo.  
—Hoy será un gran día, lo presiento —finalizó mostrando una sonrisa más amplia aún.

Caminó a prisa esperando llegar a tiempo al campo de entrenamiento de la Legión. Solo al salir de los dormitorios se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros ya estaban en formación.

—Buen día, Hange. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Buen día, Moblit. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños —ella le sonrió a su compañero, el cual solo respondió con un leve sonrojo.

—Cómo olvidarlo, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la noche? Podríamos salir a beber algo.

—¿Tu yendo a beber alcohol? Moblit, tu no eres así.

—No, pero a ti te gusta beber cerveza.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Ya veremos como va el día y si da tiempo, vamos, ¿puedo decir a Nanaba, Erwin y Mike que nos acompañen?

—Por supuesto, tu eres la chica del cumpleaños —Moblit le sonrió nervioso.

—Gracias, Moblit, eres un chico excepcional, me extraña que no tengas novia siendo tan lindo.

—Bueno, es que ella...

—¡Saluden! —la voz del Comandante Keith Shadis se escuchó como un estruendo en el campo de entrenamiento, interrumpiendo la charla de los soldados. Todos los presentes realizaron el saludo militar—. Voy a presentar a tres miembros nuevos en la Legión —todos ahí quedaron sorprendidos.

—«Nuevos, ¿a estas alturas?»—, pensó Hange y alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, miró discretamente a su alrededor y varios de sus compañeros mostraban el mismo asombro.

Reparó que detrás del Comandante se encontraban tres personas, los nuevos miembros de la Legión.

—Muchachos, preséntense.

—Soy Levi.

—Soy Isabel Magnolia, ¡mucho gusto!

—Soy Farlan Church.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, tanto por el repentino ingreso de nuevos miembros, como de la presentación de los mismos.

Hange siguió mirando con asombro a esos tres jóvenes, aunque su visión se centró de manera particular en ese joven llamado Levi. *

—«Ese hombre pequeño se ve distinto de los otros dos, ¿este es tu nuevo encargo, Erwin?» —, Hange siguió pensando, entonces observó que Levi estaba mirando a un punto, puso atención y su mirada se dirigía a Erwin, y este a su vez no le quitaba la vista al otro.

Hange sonrió. Definitivamente las cosas ahí cambiarían por completo.

.

Por la noche, en la habitación de las chicas, ellas se encontraban acompañadas de Erwin, Mike y Moblit.

—Bueno, a falta de cerveza, un buen trago de agua.

—Bien dicho, Mike.

—A salud de la festejada.

—¡Salud! —dijeron todos al unísono, a excepción de Hange.

—Gracias, gracias a todos —respondió ella, alzando los brazos.

Todos reían y platicaban de cosas sin sentido.

—Hange, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? —Erwin se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Los demás se quedaron callados y observaron en silencio como los dos soldados salían. Ya en el pasillo del cuartel, fuera de la habitación, Erwin tomó a Hange del rostro y se acercó a ella para besarla. **

Hange recibió el beso, gustosa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —dijo ella, segundos después de separar sus labios de los del rubio.

—Porque será el último día que podamos estar así.

Hange lo miró extrañada. Moría por preguntar a Erwin del porqué de su comentario. Mas no lo hizo y solo se recargó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su alto compañero.

—En unos días más iremos de expedición. Cuídate mucho, si regresamos con vida, las cosas cambiarán.

—¿Tanto así?

—Sí, por eso te pido dar lo mejor de ti.

—No te prometo nada, pero trataré.

—Bueno, entonces regresemos, ya debemos dormir, mañana toca entrenamiento.

—Así es, ¿sabes?, pensé que los nuevos estarían bajo tu supervisión.

—No, estarán con Flagon, yo tengo que ver lo de la nueva formación con el Comandante.

—Cierto, te felicito, me alegro que hayan dado permiso de utilizarla, será muy beneficioso para nosotros, y de paso, sumas puntos con el Comandante —Hange dijo eso acompañado de una risilla y Erwin carraspeó.

—Bueno, volvamos o aquellos querrán salir.

—Sí, bueno... Erwin...

Entonces Hange lo besó, sin saber que era la última vez que lo hacía.

.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron y finalmente llegó el día de la expedición fuera de los muros.

En el trayecto se toparon con varios titanes de altura considerable, rondando los 15 metros. Pero gracias al entrenamiento, en ese trayecto no hubo bajas militares. Fue ahí donde Hange observó las habilidades de los nuevos integrantes de la Legión, le llamó mucho la atención su manera de pelear, en especial la de Levi.

Su velocidad y precisión la hicieron emocionarse, ¿y si este hombre ayudara a capturar a un titan con vida?

Viendo cómo era capaz de sortear los ataques de los titanes, no sonaba tan descabellada la idea. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, pensando en estrategias para llevar a cabo su misión, decidió que hablaría con Erwin para contarle y él también aportara opiniones.

Al parecer, todo estaba yendo bien, no había bajas por el momento, el clima era excepcional, esperaba que regresaran con bien al interior de los muros, pero la noche llegó y decidieron descansar en un viejo castillo casi en ruinas, era lo único que tenían en ese momento.

Hange se sentó con sus camaradas a poca distancia del grupo de Levi, observó que preferían estar solos sin tener contacto con nadie más. Dudó en hablarles, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad. Se puso de pie y caminó decidida hacia ellos.

.

—¿Qué te dijo el enano? —Nanaba comentó después de tomar un poco de agua.

Hange sonrió mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente, suspirando cansada.

—Se ve que son personas que no hablan mucho.

—Mira quién lo dice, Moblit. Tu también eres muy tímido.

—Lo es, pero Moblit sí entabla conversación.

—Nanaba, la defensora de los tímidos.

Ambas rieron, Moblit solo, solo se sonrojó. Hange les platicó lo poco que había logrado sacar de ellos. Aunque no les quiso comentar sobre lo que había estado pensando referente a la captura de un titan vivo.

—Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos dormir.

—Se me hace una falta de respeto que ni Mike ni Erwin hayan venido a vernos. Siempre lo hacen —Nanaba frunció el ceño.

—Cierto, tienes razón. Pero recuerda que están viendo la nueva formación.

—Deben estar muy ocupados en eso, pero ha hasta el momento ha dado resultados, estamos todos bien.

—Buen punto, Moblit.

—Entonces, no se diga nada más —Hange se quitó su chaqueta.

—Bien, todos, es hora de dormir —Nanaba habló en voz alta para que sus compañeros la escucharan y prepararan sus cosas para dormir.

.

La mañana estaba muy soleada, el sol calentaba los cuerpos aletargados a causa del reciente sueño de los soldados, pero debían salir ya, para regresar a tiempo a los muros.

La formación de larga distancia se desplegó sin ningún problema. Las comunicaciones estaban funcionando. El cielo mostraba estelas de humo color verde, roja, señal de que titanes los merodeaban.

Hange estaba feliz, la idea de Erwin al desarrollar esa formación era formidable. Y si agregaba las habilidades del nuevo elemento, todo estaría perfecto. Podría dedicarse a estudiar a esos depredadores gigantes. Estaba tan emocionada mirando el claro del cielo, que no notó que en otro punto, enormes nubes oscuras se arremolinaban en las alturas.

—Se nos viene una tormenta terrible —susurró Hange. De pronto, una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre su lente.

.

Lo que pasó durante esa inusual tormenta fue terrible. Muchos soldados perecieron. Todo fue un caos, la formación se deshizo y cada quien por su cuenta trató de sobrevivir. Era imposible ayudar a más camaradas, pues la visibilidad era de cero. Hange estaba tan preocupada por sus amigos cercanos. Quería ir a toda velocidad a buscarlos y ayudarlos.

La fuerte tormenta dificultó el uso de las bengalas, y por lo tanto, no se percibía el mensaje que debían transmitir. La nubosidad ocasionó un gran desorden y por lo tanto, la formación no tuvo el éxito esperado.

Donde sea que pasara, veía partes cercenadas de los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Sintió una gran rabia e impotencia, que sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia. Gritar tampoco era opción. Miraba hacia el cielo con gran tristeza. No de nuevo, poco a poco había tomado fuerzas para salir de su hueco depresivo y ahora pasaba esto.

Sus ganas de sobrevivir para una nueva etapa en la Legión se desvanecieron, así como se desvaneció ella en el suelo. ¿Hasta cuándo serían presas de esos monstruos? De repente abrió grandes sus ojos. A su mente vinieron los tres nuevos integrantes de la Legión.

Era su primera expedición fuera de los muros, y pese a que tenían buenas habilidades, no tenían suficiente experiencia en campo abierto. Por muy hábiles que fueran, bajo esas condiciones las posibilidades de salir con vida eran escasas.

Como pudo se levantó, preparó su caballo y a toda prisa montó, recordó la posición del escuadrón de Flagon y con gran velocidad y cuidando el galopar del caballo se dirigió hacia allá. Quizá ya no estuvieran exactamente en ese lugar, pero estarían rodeando el área. Rogó por encontrar a alguien con vida.

Pero fue en vano. Reconoció a sus camaradas caídos, imploraba por no ver a Nanaba, Moblit, Mike o Erwin entre las pérdidas. No se rindió y siguió buscando a su alrededor. De pronto escuchó gritos.

Se acercó con cautela y a la distancia observó como Levi se había deshecho de más de cinco titanes de entre diez y quince metros de altura. La lluvia estaba cediendo y apreció las facciones del hombre, estaba con el semblante serio pero desbordaba ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Consideró que lo mejor sería observar de lejos, buscó por los alrededores a Farlan e Isabel, y lo que vio la consternó. Estaban muertos. Permaneció estática unos segundos, después percibió que Erwin se acercaba al igual que algunos rayos del sol.

Se alegró mucho al ver a sus amigos con vida, Erwin y Mike estaban bien. No entendió por qué Levi se abalanzó sobre Erwin, derribándolo de su caballo. ¿Qué sucedía ahí? Quería saber qué era lo que ellos se traían entre manos. No preguntaría por el momento, y solo se limitaría a observar.

Vio como platicaban y que Erwin se mostraba muy exclamativo, mientras Levi no se dejaba intimidar. De pronto algo en la mirada de Levi cambió. Erwin se mostró más sereno y Mike suspiró. Hange sintió que todo iría mejor a partir de ese momento y miró al cielo completamente iluminado por el sol. Las nubes se habían ido, y sin saber por qué su estado depresivo se alejó al igual que esas nubes que trajeron la desgracia.

Era una lástima que no sobrevivieran Farlan e Isabel, le hubiera gustado compartir los alimentos con ellos, pero aún quedaba Levi. No se sentía muy segura de entablar conversación con él muy pronto, así que decidió que debía ser paciente y esperar.

Montó su caballo y con la mirada buscó a sus compañeros para reagruparse y regresar a los muros. No habían sido muy buenos los días anteriores, pero debía ser optimista. Al final, si ningún titan la había devorado hasta entonces, debía ser porque en un futuro tendría una gran participación en el destino de la humanidad.

.

FIN.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hange! Han adorada, Han de mi corazón.
> 
> No quise dejar pasar el día de su cumpleaños para escribir algo para mi reina hermosa, que se merece todo el amor del mundo.
> 
> A veces tenemos días malos, pero siempre habrá algo que llegue a motivarnos y remover esas fibras internas de querer que todo salga bien. Personas, cosas, misiones, es el motor que necesitamos para seguir existiendo.
> 
> Hange, estoy segura que, si no es el mejor Comandante de la Legión, sigue siendo esa persona que se preocupa por los demás, bueno, exceptuando cuando se trata sobre sus investigaciones "titaniles", jaja.
> 
> La abrazo desde lo más profundo de mi pequeño corazón.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Salu2.
> 
> *Sí, soy LeviHan a morir, jaja. Es mi OTP.  
> **Sí, también me gusta el EruHan, bueno, en mi universo Hange es perfecta en cualquier relación. Es mi comodín.


End file.
